Bruce Taylor (U.S. poet)
by George J. Dance Bruce Edward TaylorSearch results = au:Bruce Taylor Wisconsin, , OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 21, 2015. (born February 19, 1947) is an American poet and academic.Bruce Taylor, International Who's Who in Poetry] 2004 (), 245. Google Books, Web, Mar. 21, 2015. Life Taylor was born in Somerville, Massachusetts. He began writing poetry in high school. He earned a B.A. from the Bridgewater State College, Massachusetts, in 1984, and an M.A. and M.F.A. from the University of Arkansas in 1972. He taught creative writing, literature, and film at the University of Wisconsin&ndashEau Claire for over 35 years.Taylor: Eau Claire, Wisconsin, Book that Poet. Web, Mar. 21, 2015. Taylor is the author of 8 collections of poetry, and the editor of 8 anthologies. His poetry and translations have appeared in such places as Able Muse, The Chicago Review, The Columbia Review, The Cortland Review, The Formalist, The Nation, The New York Quarterly, Poetry, Rattle, Rosebud and Writer's Almanac.Bruce Taylor, Amazon.com. Web, Mar. 21, 2012. His fiction has been anthologized in ''Bar Stories, E2ink-1: the Best of the Online Journals , You Have Time for This: Contemporary American Short-Short Stories, Families, The Best Flash Fiction of the 21st Century and "Field Guide to Writing Flash Fiction.Professor Emeritus, Bruce Taylor, Creative Writing, English Department, University of Wisconsin. Web, Mar. 21, 2015. He lives with in Lake Hallie, Wisconsin with his wife, Patti. The couple, who married on July 4, 1983, have two sons and a daughter. Writing Taylor originally wrote exclusively in free verse. However, after his retirement he began to also use formal verse forms. Quotes “There are things you can say and do formal verse that you can’t do in free verse. It keeps the poet from talking always about themselves. Instead of staring down at your navel, it helps you start staring at the world a little bit.”Kinzy Janssen, Across the Taylor Verse," Volume One. Web, Mar. 21, 2015. Recognition Taylor has won awards and fellowships from the Wisconsin Arts Board, Fulbright-Hayes, the National Endowment for the Arts, the National Endowment for the Humanities, the Council of Wisconsin Writers, and the Bush Artist Foundation. He has served as Poet Laureate of Eau Claire, Wisconsin. Publications Poetry *''Idle Trade: Early poems''. Racine, WI: Wolfsong Press, 1979. *''The Darling Poems: A romance''. Eau Claire, WI: Red Weather Press, 1992. *''This Day''. La Crosse, WI: Juniper Press, 1993. *''Why that Man Talks that Way''. Eau Claire, WI" Up River Press, 1994. *''Pity the World: Poems selected and new''. Austin, TX: Plain View Press, 2005. *''The Longest You've Lived Anywhere: New and selected poems, 2013''. CreateSpace, 2013.The Longest You've Lived Anywhere: New and Selected Poems 2013 Paperback, Amazon.com. Web, Mar, 21, 2015. *''In Other Words: Poems''. Upriver Press, 2014. Short fiction *''The Final Trick of Funnyman, and other stories''. Tallahasee, FL: Ministry of Whimsy Press, 1997. Edited *''Eating the Menu: A contemporary American poetry, 1970-1974''. Dubuque, Iowa : Kendall/Hunt, 1974. *''Upriver: A Wisconsin poetry anthology''. Eau Claire, WI: NOTA, 1979. *''Upriver 2: Wisconsin poetry and prose''. Eau Claire, WI: NOTA, 1981. *''Upriver 3: Wisconsin poetry and prose''. Eau Claire, WI: Upriver Press, 1984. *''Upriver 4: Wisconsin poetry and prose''. Eau Claire, WI: Upriver Press, 1990. *''Wisconsin Poetry''. Madison, WI: Wisconsin Academy of Sciences, Arts and Letters (Transactions), 1991. *''Upriver 5: Wisconsin poetry and prose'' (edited with Frank Smoot). Eau Claire, WI: Upriver Press, 1995. *''Higher Learning: Reading and writing about college'' (with Patti See). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bruce Taylor, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 21, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Fridays" *Two Poems at Verse Wisconsin Online *Bruce Taylor at Your Daily Poem: *"A Whole Day," "Gardening as a Form of Worship" ;Books *Bruce Taylor at Amazon ;Audio / video *Poet Bruce Taylor at Poetry Wisconsin ;About *Bruce Taylor at Book that Poet *Across the Taylor Verse" in VolumeOne *[http://www.versewisconsin.org/Issue111/reviews/taylor_b.html review of The Longest You've Lived Anywhere] at Verse Wisconsin Online Category:1947 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Writers from Wisconsin Category:Poets